Embodiments according to the invention are related to a time scaler for providing a time scaled version of an input audio signal.
Further embodiments according to the invention are related to an audio decoder for providing a decoded audio content on the basis of an input audio content.
Further embodiments according to the invention are related to a method for providing a time scaled version of an input audio signal.
Further embodiments according to the invention are related to a computer program for performing said method.
Storage and transmission of audio content (including general audio content, like music content, speech content and mixed general audio/speech content) is an important technical field. A particular challenge is caused by the fact that a listener expects a continuous playback of audio contents, without any interruptions and also without any audible artifacts caused by the storage and/or transmission of the audio content. At the same time, it is desired to keep the requirements with respect to the storage means and the data transmission means as low as possible, to keep the costs within an acceptable limit.
Problems arise, for example, if a readout from a storage medium is temporarily interrupted or delayed, or if a transmission between a data source and a data sink is temporarily interrupted or delayed. For example, a transmission via the internet is not highly reliable, since TCP/IP packets may be lost, and since the transmission delay over the internet may vary, for example, in dependence on the varying load situation of the internet nodes. However, it is necessitated, in order to have a satisfactory user experience, that there is a continuous playback of an audio content, without audible “gaps” or audible artifacts. Moreover, it is desirable to avoid substantial delays which would be caused by a buffering of a large amount of audio information.
In view of the above discussion, it can be recognized that there is a need for a concept which provides for a good audio quality, even in the case of a discontinuous provision of an audio information.